


По-семейному

by Sagonna



Series: Из жизни дураков [3]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Awkward Conversations, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Memories, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: Некоторые вечера располагают к тому, чтобы провести их по-семейному, за разговорами.
Relationships: Female Knight Captain (Neverwinter Nights) & Duncan Farlong
Series: Из жизни дураков [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835503
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	По-семейному

...Разумеется, у нее не было воспоминаний о матери. Разве что какие-то вспышки среди темноты, слишком яркие для того, чтобы долго в них всматриваться: светлое платье в темном проеме двери; изумрудная стрекоза на узкой ладони; мурлычущий песню голос. Возможно, всего лишь фантазии тех времен, когда Тамирис уже могла задавать вопросы, ведь что мог запомнить ребенок двух с половиной лет? Она долго верила, что у матери были рыжевато-каштановые волосы, мягкая копна почти до пола, в которую так приятно зарываться, пока Ретта Старлинг не сказала, что Тамирис, наверное, путает ее с Шайлой — женой Дэйгуна.

— У Эсмерель волосы были русые, как у тебя, золотко, и глаза тоже зеленые, только вытянутые, как у кошечки. В ней ведь, знаешь, была сильна эльфийская кровь. А с тобой почему не так? Наверное, твой родной папа был человеком, и ты взяла от него больше...

Голос Ретты заглушал, перебивал в памяти Тамирис призрачный голос матери: это Ретта напевала для нее балладу, которую слышала когда-то от Эсмерель, учила ее стряпать, шить, стирать.

— Мне очень жаль, золотко, что я не очень много могу рассказать тебе о маме, мы ведь не были подругами. Эсмерель была любезная женщина, но не такая простая, как Шайла. Не заносчивая, а, знаешь, мыслями как будто не с тобой. Ну да понятно, отчего так: она ведь была молодой матерью. Эсмерель на тебя надышаться не могла. Помню, вечно таскала тебя за собой по дому, как кошка котенка: если мы на кухне сидим, значит, и ты рядом спишь в корзинке...

От нее остался рассохшийся от старости дорожный сундучок с окованным железом крышкой, но внутри было пустовато: на дне лежали только несколько карт Берега Мечей с чернильными пометками, кружевная накидка, кое-какие украшения да книга друидских заклинаний. Тамирис ничего в них не понимала и даже не была уверена, что они записаны рукой Эсмерель, но все равно перечитывала их по многу раз, пытаясь понять что-нибудь по размашистому небрежному почерку о той любезной немногословной женщине, которая была ее матерью. Жаль, ей даже в голову не пришло записать, над какими шутками она смеется, как встретилась с человеком, который стал отцом ее дочери, и что думает о самой Тамирис.

Позже Ретта рассказала, что вещей было куда больше — платья, теплые плащи, белье — но что-то Дэйгун отдал ей, что-то, потраченное молью, пришлось выбросить, а что-то было перешито для самой Тамирис.

— Мужчины! — будто оправдываясь за Дэйгуна, сказала она. — Носят годами одни и те же штаны и не понимают, сколько детям нужно одежды. Или сметки никакой, как у твоего дяди: тот вечно присылал бархат или шелк, и это для пятилетней-то девочки!

— Моего дяди?

— Да, Дункана, брата Дэйгуна. Или кузена? Мне как-то на ум не приходило спрашивать, в каком именно они родстве. Сходства между ними почти и не было. Дункан был полуэльф. Добрый парень, но, знаешь, без царя в голове...

Дункан рассмеялся.

— Что-что? Ретта так и сказала: «без царя в голове»?

— А что, это неправда?

— Она могла бы сказать: «Самый очаровательный и галантный кавалер, какого не встречалось еще в Западной Гавани!», и все еще ни на слово не отошла бы от истины!

— Мне кажется, Ретта рассказала самую важную ее часть, — Тамирис улыбнулась дяде через кухонный стол, и он, закатывая глаза, прижал руку к сердцу с таким видом, словно его удостоили изысканнейшим комплиментом, после чего уложил в бочонок очередной кусок свинины для засола. За этим делом им предстояло провести весь вечер — так не лучше ли было скрасить время разговорами, по-семейному?

— Я ведь помню твои подарки. Сережки и малиновый бархат, из которого Ретта сшила мне пелерину. Мягонькую такую... Я даже спала в обнимку с ней и гладила, как кошку. Почему ты сам никогда не приезжал?

Дункан фыркнул, не поднимая глаз от разделочной доски.

— Знаешь, как оно бывает? Сначала оказываешься там, откуда и письма-то не прислать. Потом за приключениями обнаруживаешь, что прошли годы. Уже стыдно напоминать о себе. Потом проходит еще больше лет, и ты понимаешь, что тебя просто выставят за порог, если ты вдруг объявишься, как ни в чем не бывало, — и будут совершенно правы. Показаться на глаза Дэйгу мне было непросто даже в лучшие времена... если такие вообще были.

— Ты что, его боишься?

— Увы, смелости у меня поменьше, чем у тебя, львица Фарлонгов!

— Ну хватит смеяться надо мной, я даже не Фарлонг!

— И все же двадцать лет ты выживала в его логове.

Дункан не мог долго оставаться серьезным, и все же прежде чем он снова свел разговор к шутке, Тамирис вновь попыталась что-нибудь разузнать:

— Отец правда тронулся умом после смерти жены?

— Кто тебе сказал?

— Да так... болтали в деревне.

— И ты тоже так думаешь?

Теперь уже Тамирис заинтересовали бледно-розовые куски мяса на столе. Не отрывая от них взгляда, она неловко пожала плечами. Когда-то ей казалось, что отец уж точно не дурнее Питни Лэннона, спьяну бегавшего по Западной Гавани голышом, или Астильбы Моссфелд, в гневе сломавшей табурет о голову своего средненького, Уорда, — к счастью, там и раньше было немного мозгов. Дэйгун не пил, не дрался, не кричал, но со временем Тамирис стало пугать бесчисленное количество этих «не». Он никогда не смеялся, ничему не был рад, всегда выглядел усталым, а иногда подолгу замирал в тяжелой задумчивости, глядя на огонь или в стену. В детстве Тамирис провела немало ночей, прислушиваясь к нескончаемым шагам Дэйгуна на кухне, и далеко не сразу догадалась, что надо отнимать у него добычу и потрошить ее самой — тогда, может быть, он поднимется наверх поспать; надо класть побольше еды прямо перед ним — тогда, может быть, он позавтракает как следует.

— У него бывают... плохие дни, когда он почти ничего не ест и спит мало даже для эльфа. И думает очень много... Пожалуйста, только не говори: «Потому что хоть кому-то в семье должны были достаться мозги!»

— Я настолько предсказуем?

Тамирис набрала в грудь побольше воздуха.

— Я знаю, дело в битве! Вы не хотите мне про нее рассказывать, а я и так знаю о ней все! О Дэйгуне, о его жене, о моей маме... Что день тогда был, как ночь, все пылало, а с неба, как снег, валил пепел...

Она вновь как наяву услышала голос Ретты: «Тишина такая, что своего дыхания боишься, а дышать и нечем. Кругом тела лежат вповалку, люди, лошади, твари адские — так сразу и не разберешь, куда смотреть. А среди мертвецов Дэйгун сидит, страшный, серый от пепла, и держит что-то на руках. Я даже не сразу поняла, что Шайлу, просто как будто куклу большую. Баюкает ее и повторяет: „Радость моя, вставай. Сердце мое, проснись, пожалуйста“. И среди этого всего ребенок надрывается! Рыдает, захлебывается, но слышно уже, что из последних сил, а я и не пойму, где...»

— И среди развалин и мертвецов рыдала одна маленькая девочка... — тусклым голосом произнес Дункан, закрывая бочонок крышкой.

Тамирис вскинула голову.

— Так ты тоже был там?

Но Дункан не смотрел на нее больше.

— Думаешь, нам хватит одного бочонка?

— Пожалуйста, дядя, только ты не молчи! Никто не хочет говорить про маму... и про меня... Как будто я в пруду с лягушками завелась на прошлой неделе! Как будто мы и не семья вовсе!

Тамирис пожалела об этих наивных словах, как только они вырвались. В самом деле: Дункану нравилось называть себя ее «дядей», но он был ей никем, и она была ему никто; не она ли сама только что не признала за собой самого имени Фарлонгов?

— Тебе не нужно знать некоторых вещей, Тами, — пробормотал Дункан очень тихо, по-прежнему стоя к ней спиной. — Поверь — просто не нужно. Ну так что, осилим еще один бочонок?

Тамирис посмотрела на его склоненную голову с рассыпавшимися каштановыми волосами, на плечи, закаменевшие под рубахой, — и вдруг вообразила опустевшую Гавань, всполохи пламени над развалинами, пепел, засыпающий глаза мертвецов, и троих — эльфа, его полуэльфийского брата и человеческую женщину, которых только и могла назвать своей семьей, возле плачущей маленькой девочки. Какой ужасной смертью умерла ее мать, если ни Ретте, ни Дэйгуну, ни Дункану не хватает духу рассказать о ней? О чем они все умалчивают?

— Конечно, — сказала она вслух. — Мяса много осталось. Нечего ему пропадать. А голову на студень бы пустить...

Этими делами тоже можно скрасить вечер. Без пустых разговоров. По-семейному.


End file.
